Hello
by Gabesgurl
Summary: Anon requested: Spideyfist with Adele's Hello. Finally has a second part so now it's its own story Spideyfist obviously
1. Chapter 1

Anon requested: Spideyfist with Adele's Hello.

Author's Notes: Man….. This really tore me up to write. Not really based off the song, more like a character listens to the song on end while getting completely smashed. Also more soul mate trope. I am so sorry….I fail at life….and this made me cry….you'd better cry anon! *waves fist*

…

Everyone got their name on their twenty-first birthday. No one really knew why, it just happened. However, as with everything there were a lot of theories and suggested ideas. The fact was that no one really knew why.

That's why Peter's morning had started out so well but crashed and burned. He'd woken up naïve and ready to face the world, and his hoard of friends that would be beating down his door to oogle his name.

Now though? Peter sat trying to drink himself into oblivion. Not the best coping skills no, but hell with acquaintances like Tony Stark, maybe something had rubbed off on him.

He also had the song he'd heard recently playing loudly as he sat in a state of….well honestly depression. He knew it was selfish and it wasn't like his soul mate was dead or anything.

Sighing he buried his face in his pillow and mumbled along to the lyrics.

"Hello from the other side. I must've called a thousand times. To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done, but when I call you never seem to be home."

Hearing a knock at his door, he pouted, oh no they were here, "Go 'way!"

He whined when there was a loud scuffle and a key in the door. Why had he given his key to MJ? All she did was come into his apartment and stalk him. Here he was trying to drown his sorrows but they were coming in expecting good news.

He wasn't able to stop a small sniffled from escaping.

"Pete? What's going on?" MJ was suddenly in his face, eyes all warm and concerned. He heard others moving around but refused to look up to see who was in his apartment.

"My name," he whispered pitifully.

"Is it a villain?" her voice was almost worried, and he shook his head roughly.

"I shouldn't be upset, at least I got a name and I know he's alive, he's just not here." He murmured softly, letting his head be picked up from where he was cuddled into the couch and found himself laying on her lap.

"Peter, we have no idea what's going on and we don't know who your name is so we can't help." Luke's voice washed over him and Peter peered into his dining area.

"Danny, stupid Danny who's in stupid K'un-Lun," He whispered pitifully.

"Aww man, Danny, our Danny, is your name?" Sam asked, surprisingly gentle, considering who he was talking to, "That why you trying to get your drink on?"

Peter nodded, "Was supposed to be a good day, so, why do I feel so crappy?"

"Aww, Peter," Mj was carding a hand through his hair, "It will work out. You know how names work, someday somehow it will work and you'll be together."

Peter frowned, "But right now can I be upset and sad? I miss him," if his voice broke on that last bit no one was rude enough to point it out.

"Hell yes you can be upset." Luke was suddenly there, like a rock and a good friend as always, "We'll sit here and watch stupid movies with you until you decide you feel like moving again. Everyone deals with names Pete and everyone knows how shitty it can be to have a situation like this. So we're here for you."

Peter thought about it for a moment, before voicing softly, "The Hobbit?"

He had the best friends, and if they watched all three Hobbit movies followed by all the Lord of the Rings in one sitting while eating ice cream. It was well deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It hadn't been an easy few months since Peter had gotten his name. Thankfully his friends had been so damned supportive and just there for him. He'd also joined a support group which helped./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He'd always heard about people who were separated from their soul mate growing up. When the younger of the two got their names on their birthday a bond would start to form after you met and spent time with their mate./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"For those like Peter who couldn't be with their match for whatever reason there was this strange sense of longing and sorrow. People hypothesized that it was from an unfinished or half-formed bond./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sometimes it hurt, nothing major, but he would be in the middle of a conversation or reading and there would be a sharp ache in his chest. Rubbing it never seemed to help and eventually it would fade but it always reminded him of what he was missing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It wasn't easy, living without your mate, but Peter was managing as best he could. One thing that seemed to make it worse was that there wasn't many tangible reminders of Danny he had. A few photos, well more that a few, but photos and that was it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Peter had had the biggest crush on the other teen back when they'd met and he wished he'd acted on it. Maybe given him some memories that would help him now. When he thought back about it he knew he'd been in love with Danny for years but was oblivious to it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sometimes he got so distracted he forgot to eat and sometimes he got lost in the feeling of longing and loss that seemed to emanate from inside of him. His friends had taken to stopping by a few times a week and feeding him, Sam was the worst with surprisingly Luke and his wife Jessica close second./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Currently Peter was sitting on his couch, cocooned in blankets and just kind of in a weird blah state. He knew Luke and Jessica were stopping by later so he was just laying about. He'd stayed out later than usual doing his patrols the night before so now he just wanted to be a lazy lump of nothing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"If he was really truly honest another reason for his lazy day was the painful ache that had taken up residence in his chest and did not seem to be letting up. He rubbed at his chest absently and shook his head when his eyes burned, he would not cry./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He was about to settle back down into his odd slump of blankets when a knock on the door brought him to his feet. The Cages never knocked, after the 2nd visit Jessica had conned him out of another key and Sam had one now also./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Opening the door Peter froze, mouth dropping open, but before he could react he was wrapped in a tight hug. An achingly familiar tight hug./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Danny?" Peter sobbed out questioningly into the shoulder he was being crushed into. A warm hand on his neck had him pulling his damp face away and looking into his soul mate's green eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Peter…" Danny was staring at him with such a look of happiness and longing. Peter couldn't stop himself and pressed his lips to the other man's./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was beautiful and sweet and hot and demanding. So many pent up emotions and longing behind the kiss. Peter broke the kiss with a gasp, fisting at Danny's hair. It was shorter than he remembered it but it looked great, curling just around Danny's ears./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Danny," Peter said gently and they were kissing again, this time it was slower, sweeter and he wasn't as surprised as he should be to find them suddenly on the couch. He was on his back with Danny straddling his hips staring down into his face. The brunette reached up and tenderly stroked the blonde's cheek, eyes filling again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're really here…" he questioned softly and couldn't help but let his eyes slip closed as Danny reached out and stroked his temple./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Where there's a will, there's a way. You're my name Peter, did you not think I'd come back to you?" Danny's eyes were so gentle and so dare he even think it loving that Peter broke. His face crumpled and his hand shook and suddenly he was sobbing like his heart was broken./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /Peter was so grateful that Danny just kissed him and petted him and let him cry. The burning in his chest was gone replaced by a warm feeling, by Danny./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I didn't think you'd come back." He admitted finally and hated himself for it when Danny's face fell. He could see the tears swimming in his soul mate's eyes. Reaching up he pulled Danny to him so that the other man was blanketing Peter's body with his own./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Peter scratched at the blonde's scalp, tugging gently, and with his other hand stroked smooth skin where he could find it and just touched and was comforted by Danny's weight on him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Danny's face was pressed against his neck and Peter could feel tears. He stroked his soul mate's back gently and shushed him. He hummed softly and let Danny cry, he'd had his moment and now his soul mate needed his emotional release./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The spider just marveled at the fact that Danny was here and he could touch him, was allowed to touch him. His soul mate, his name, was in his arms, he peppered kisses into Danny's hair./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're really here," He says wonderingly as Danny pulls back and kisses him once more hands framing his face. Peter melts into the kiss and lets Danny take charge./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I missed you Peter, being without you hurt. My soul longed for yours." Danny was whispering into his lips between kisses./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Peter knew they should slow down and actually talk but it was hard to focus when their lips met again. One of Danny's hands was up his shirt, stroking his stomach and Peter shuddered./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He needed to talk, to make sure…he whimpered at the bite to his bottom lip, arching into Danny's body./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Danny," He pulled back, meeting the pupil blown emerald gaze. He stroked a thumb over Danny's cheek and pressed a tender kiss his swollen lips before continuing, "I've been in love with you forever, I never knew. I didn't…I just…Danny I've missed you so damned much. You don't have to leave again do you? I don't think…I can't do it again."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Danny's face was so tender and gentle that it rendered Peter speechless./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh Peter, I love you Peter Parker and I'm not going anywhere. I'm here and you are stuck with me. I know we need to talk and we will but please just let me touch you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As soon as the I love you left Danny's mouth Peter relaxed and felt so damned giddy. He fisted the blonde hair and brought Danny's mouth back to his. He kissed his soul mate desperately, they'd had enough talking and yes it might be moving fast but Danny was his name and he was Danny's and gods he felt good against him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With a sudden burst of inspiration Peter had his legs around Danny's waist, relishing in the feel of the other man's cloth covered erection pressing against his./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Danny's moan of his name in his ear had Peter whining softly and thrusting up against him again. He was on fire from sensation, pleasure and heat coiling in him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Peter was surprised when in a move worthy of a Kung Fu master Danny had hooked his arms under Peter's arms and had pulled Peter up so they were now sitting with Peter straddling Danny and grinding down against him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Peter found himself drawn into a very hot kiss and he couldn't stop himself from moaning loudly as Danny met his thrusts and a hand tangled in his hair. He thrust down, hard, as he chased his pleasure one hand gripping Danny's shoulder roughly and the other on the back of his neck/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"Danny p-please…" He trailed off as Danny's other hand crept down to cup his butt and he was lost. He arched as his hips stuttered and he tried to rein in his strength on the other man and he cried out roughly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He pried his eyes open as he rode out his orgasm, wanting to watch his lover's face as he came. Danny's face was contorted in an almost painful look and Peter couldn't help but reach up to stroke at his eyebrow gently./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He was gifted with a quick quirk of Danny's lips and hazy eyes staring into his as Danny's hand closed around his hip and his hips stuttered and he spilled himself with a soft sound that made Peter's heart /br /It was the most beautiful and hottest thing Peter had ever seen. Danny had always been so controlled of his emotions. Watching him get off because of him, under him was just indescribable./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He kissed Danny sweetly as they slumped together, Danny's hands once more on his face, he got it as he couldn't stop touching his soul mate either./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I love you." Danny whispered like a benediction pressed into his skin. Peter smiled and nuzzled his nose into the blondes, he felt so completely perfect and warm./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Your hair is shorter than I remember it, I like it." Peter said with a soft laugh which made Danny huff. He fingered the lock curling around Danny's ears./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They settled in to talk and just touch and kiss and bask in the after glow but the door slamming open had them both jumping in shock./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Pete! My man! What are you - Oh! Danny?" Luke's voice trailed off as he caught site of the couple on the couch./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Peter buried his red face in Danny's shoulder as Luke and Jessica Cage stared at them. He could feel Danny's laughter as he motioned with his arm, presumably waving at the couple./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He didn't care though, as long as he had his name match he was good./p 


End file.
